a little too much to drink
by my insides are blue
Summary: "You don't know until later that memories are the only thing that is going to be left of this." - Draco/Victoire freeverse - For the M&MWP competition - Rated T for reasons.


**Note - this is for the M&MWP competition, where I got the pairing Draco/Victoire. So, credit for the pairing goes to Mew and Morghen's Weird Pairings. Check out some of their stories in their archive, because they are amazing!**

**Much thanks and love to BlueEyes44 for beta-ing this! **

**Happy reading, amigos!  
**

**a little too much to drink**

You remember the **f**i**r**s**t** time you saw her, don't you?

She, with her **s h i n y** blonde hair

And her **/**twinkling**/** blue eyes

that matched the **c**_l_**e**_a_**r** sky on a **s**_u_**n**_n_**y** day

And her [breathtaking] smile.

**(((**took your breath away, didn't it?**)))**

-x-

You remember him exactly the way you saw him **f**i**r**s**t**.

Him, with his **s l e e k** blonde hair

And **/**bitter**/** gray eyes

that matched the **d**_a_**r**_k_ clouds on a **s**_t_**o**_r_**m**_y_ day

And his [icy&cold] demeanor

**(((**made you want to melt it down even more, didn't it?**)))**

-x-

You don't actually know when it starts

The *beating* of your heart increasing its p _a_ c _e_

The *palms* of your hands _p _**e **_r _**s **_p _**i **_r_ **i **_n _**g** more than they should

The *breath* that **c_a_t_c_h_e_s** at your throat

just when she

**s**

**m**

**i**

**l**

**e**

**s**

**.**

{{{ You just realize a little too late that

you're too far gone to turn back now. }}}

-x-

You don't know how it all began

The small *tugging* sensation in your **g u t**

The *fluttering* butterflies in your **stomach**

The *exhilarating* satisfaction

when you know you've made him

**s**

**m**

**i**

**l**

**e**

**.**

{{{ You realize just a little too late that

he fascinates you much more than he should've.}}}

-x-

You try to think about the woman standing next to you

And not the girl who captured your ** h**ear**t**

((**but it doesn't work, does it?**))

She's the sister of your soon-to-be-daughter-in-law,

you tell yourself.

She's your only son's soon-to-be-sister-in-law,

you tell yourself.

She's the fiancee of another boy,

you tell yourself

((**but it still doesn't work, does it?**))

See, it's because you've fallen too deep into the a**/**b**/**y**/**s**/**s

to get back up now.

-x-

You try to think of the boy waiting for you back at home

And not the man who has you caught in his **w e b**

((**but it doesn't work, does it?**))

He's the father of your soon_-_to-be-brother-in-law,

you tell yourself.

He's your sister's soon-to-be-father-in-law,

you tell yourself

He's the husband of another woman,

you tell yourself.

((**but it still doesn't work, does it?**))

See, it's because you're too tangled up in his **w-e-b**

to break free now.

-x-

The big day for your son arrives in a _s_howe_r_ of

wedding bells & _twinkling decorations_

_white gowns_ & new relations.

**/**but not the relations you'd want**/**

People are singing and _dancing_,

_Laughing_ and drinking.

**(((and maybe you've had **_a little too much __to drink_**)))**

You see **h-e-r** alone,

and you can't **h-e-l p** it

When your ** i-n-s-t-i-n-c-t-s** take over.

You can't help but pull her away to a corner

and press your lips on hers

and before you know it,

she's kissing you back.

**(((and maybe, she's had **_a little too much to drink_** as well)))**

-x-

It's all a _blur_, you think later on.

It's a **blur** of **_ passionate_** kisses

And f-o-r-g-o-t-t-e-n clothes hurriedly taken off

And the feel of _s/k/i/n_ on _s/k/i/n_

And |**|w**h**i**t**e**| sheets wrapped around you.

It's a **blur**, but even then,

Your **\**perfect**\** little voice screams at you in your mind,

that **s**o**m**e**o**n**e** is going to catch you in his bed;

that **s**o**m**e**b**o**d**y is going to figure out what you're doing;

that the **b**o**y** who loves you more than you do him is going to find out;

(((**but for once, you ignore the \perfect\ little voice in your head**)))

-x-

You wake up too late the next morning,

She's already **g o n e**.

But in her wake, she's left her **s-c-e-n-t** on your sheets,

the ***tingling*** sensation of her _s/k/i/n_ on yours,

and the |**still-fresh**| memories under your eyelids.

You don't know until later

that **m.e.m.o.r.i.e.s** are the only thing that is going to be left of this.

**((**_ yes, that's right_ **;** _you don't know_**))**

You don't know until you see her later that day

Happy and complete in the arms of _s _o _m _e _o _n _e_ else;

You don't know until she returns your ** s _m_ i _l_ e** with a cold nod;

You don't know until you finally _** p** l **e** a **d**_ her to acknowledge what happened between you,

And she replies coldly, "I was drunk, that's all."

And then you

**K**

**N**

**O**

**W**

**.**

**[{(** but you don't realize until later on that she wasn't drunk at all **)}]**

-x-

You tell yourself over and over again,

that this was the **r**i**g**h**t** **d**e**c**i**s**i**o**n.

It was _never_ meant to be.

**[**(** how could it be? **)**]**

You are the \**perfect**\ little angel with no _f_ **l** _a_ **w** _s_ in your life;

He is the |**flawed**| man who can never conceal his _d_ **a** _r_ **k** past;

It couldn't have been _meant_ to be.

**[**( **how could it be?** )**]**

But even then, it breaks your heart when

you see him **/**broken**\** and **\**ruined**/**

at your expense.

**{** _and_ **maybe**, _you_ **realize**, _he's_ **not** _the_ **only** _one_ **who's** _broken_ **after** _all_ **}**

* * *

**A/N - that was my first free verse, but I'm quite proud of it. **

**Reviews are forever welcome! :3  
**


End file.
